Experiment
by flyong
Summary: sasuke can’t go back to his beloved brother as it will only endanger him. How is he going to live, with a pervert who is a former FBI-agent and who is the blond there suddenly decided to befriend him. naruXsasu
1. Chapter 1

hallo as you can guess my name is chriskiks13

i never made a story before, or at least not one there ever got finished. _hopefully this one will be with your help, but i cant Guarantee =P _

i need a beta as my grammar stinks ='( so write to me if you might think this could be fun^^

just a little info, the title have nothing to do with the story yet, as i dont really have a plot yet, else than naruXsasu

and dont complay about the grammer as im the only one who had read it, as none of my friends care about it..T.T

well i said enough about stuff you doesnt care about so lets get to the story..XD

I do not own naruto!

**Experiment**

The wind of the night is cold, as the wind is playing is sad and lonely tones, to those who is alone, and empty. The star in night are shining brightly as the clouds have retreated, and let the moon give it guidance to those who are lost, yet it is only few who can truly see the light from it.

as a desperate try to hide the loneliness and emptiness, people wander in a street where neither the light of the star or the moon reach as the signs is to bright as it would be in the middle of the day. People walk though this path either because they seek company for the night which is the case for most, but for other it is a place where they can be someone else, and hide what they fear or hate the most, as no one ask too who they are or why they are there, as it is the same for them.

On each and every corner is a girl or a guy standing waiting for someone who will give them a little love, even though they know that it will only make their scar hurt even more. This place is called the red district.

As Sasuke walk though the human filled street, he hears voices calling to him, asking if he have a little time to play a good game, but he ignore them as he have done all the other times, as he know that there is no true love behind it. The only reason for him being there was because his brother had called him, and he knew that he could not go against his brother under any circumstances, even if he didn't like places like this.

In the middle of the street was one of the most beautifully buildings. The color of the walls was black, if you looked at where it connected with the ground you could see the color change over to dark red which made it look like it was bleeding, and if you looked towards the sky you could see that there were painted red cloud, with a white line, so you could see where the black and red split. But what made the building one of the amazing ones was because, of the red cloud was shining, but not too much, as the others houses signs where.

Sasuke looked at the house and signed before he went in. he feared for what was about to happen, as you could never know what Itachi was up to. As he opened the door all eyes fell on his, some smiled at him, and hoped that he was there to spend the night with one of the girls, others detested him for the looks he had, his pale skin there was almost as white as new fallen snow, his black hair there stood out because of his pale skin. But what most found hypnotizing about the boy was the night black eyes there could capture any person there saw them.

But as Sasuke walked thought the entrance he ignored the girls giggling, and the men who glared at him, as he had more importing stuff to worry about. As he had walked though a few dark red corridors he finally reached the room he knew that his brother was in. Sasuke didn't even care to knock on the door as it had been Itachis own request to make him come against his will, and Sasuke didn't care if he interrupted anything as he had already seen more than any of his age had.

Sasuke walked into the room, not caring that his brother and his lover was in the middle of having a little fun, and had stopped since the door had opened. Both of the two men there were laying on the futon glared at him as he just barged in and didn't even look at them and say sorry.

**"What do you want little brother"** Itachi asked as he wanted his little brother to disappear so he could continue with what he had been doing before Sasuke had come into the room. But it seemed that Sasuke had no intention of leaving the room, while completely aware of his big bothers little problem.

**"You told me to come. Have you forgotten?"** he asked his brother in an evil voice, which told Itachi that his little brother wouldn't leave the room, until he had gotten the reason for his summoning. Itachi signed as he sat up, not caring about the whining man underneath him. **"Fine I got! So toss me the pant beside you."** Itachi said with an emotionless face, but Sasuke didn't care he just smiled at the man **"Why it is not like I haven't seen you naked before."** Sasuke said while smiling, as he took the pants and tossed them too his brother trying to hit him in the face, but Itachi managed to grab it before, it hit him. **"So you're telling me that you wouldn't mind me going around the house naked."** Itachi joked as he knew that his little brother hated it, when he walked around naked in the house, so Sasuke AND the neighbors could see what is not supposed to been seen.

At the comment, a slight red color appeared on his little brother cheeks which by the way looked adorable on him.** "Don't!"** Sasuke said as he tried to hide the blush from his brother, as Itachi got his pants on and was now standing before Sasuke, and smiled at his brother reaction. Itachi turned serious. **"You are going to move."** Sasuke just looked disbelieving at him** "what! we're going to move, you can't be serious."** Sasuke said desperately as he didn't want to move.

Sauke didn't want to leave his friends and the city, he had grown up in since his parents had been murdered. Itachi juts sighted as he had predicted this reaction from his brother **"no we are not moving! YOU are moving!"** this sentence just made even less sense to Sasuke. **"What do you mean, why should I move, while you stay?"** he asked knowing that there was more to it than that. If Itachis face could get even more serious it was **"he's out."** And he didn't have to say anymore, Sasuke knew what he meant. "But how, he's supposed to be in here the rest of his life!" Sasuke whispered, like there was someone who would hear them if he spoke louder. **"Yes he was, but he somehow managed to escape, how I don't know. But I am not going to take any chances now that he is out."** Itachi sat down beside his brother who where now on the verge of crying. _Is he still blaming himself, for what happened_, Itachi asked himself well aware that it was either that or the fact that he was scared. **"What about you?"** Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he asked him.

A shadow fell over his face as Itachi answered **"He is not after me, remember it is only you."** Itachi knew that this would hurt his little brother as it also hurt him, **"as long as I am not near you, he wouldn't want to hurt me."** The word stung in his heart, but he knew that they had hurt Sasuke even more. **"That is true"** Sasuke answered with disgust in his voice, both meant for himself, and for HIM, as he still blamed himself for what had happened years ago.** "I got it I will move, but where will I go"** Sasuke asked his brother as you could hear that he was on the verge of crying. Itachi sighted as he had already found a place where Sasuke could stay. **"You will move to Konoha, where you will move in with Kakashi Hatake. He is a former FBI agent and he will be able to take care if any of you is attacked."** Sasuke just nodded at the information, as he leaned on his brothers' shoulder, trying to calm down as he knew he was safe for now, but for how long would he be, and what if that man really did try to attach Itachi? But Sasuke knew that no matter how much he thought about it, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

As they were sitting enjoying each others' company Sasuke slowly started to fall asleep, and not before long he had gone to dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

Eksperiment

((i do not own nauto!))

Chapter 2

****** 2 days later ******

Sasuke looked at the building that he was going to live in for unknown time. Sasuke whished that he had never agreed on moving out and in with his father's old friend, that he barely remembered anything about.

But it seemed that Itachi had kept in touch with the older man, and they had become good friends. Either way Sasuke knew that he could not turn back as he already had been registered in the school and all his stuff had already arrived. Sasuke walked over t the door and was about to knock as the door opened, which shocked him, but it didn't show on his face as he had trained himself in hiding his true feeling.

The man that was standing in front of him looked surprised, if you could say that as more than half of the face was hiding behind a mask. **"You must be Sasuke."** He said as he looked over the boy in front f him, _he sure does look like his brother_ **"well nice to meet you I am Kakashi. I'm sure that your brother must have told you a lot about me."** Kakashi said as he smiled **"and hopefully only good thing."**

Kakashi looked at the emotionless boy, starting to feel a little sorry for himself as it would be difficult to get an reaction from the boy, but then again it would be a good change.

"**Are you going to let me in?"** Sasuke finally asked as he was tired of waiting for the man to move, as Kakashi had been staring at him for the last 10 minutes or so. It seemed that Kakashi snapped out from a daze as Sasuke spoke, **"yes of course."** He happily said as he moved to the side and let Sasuke step in, **"well you have to take care of yourself as I have business with a little dolphin"**. Sasuke looked back, but it was already too late, the man was gone and he was now standing alone in a totally strangers apertment. Sasuke sighted as he started to search for his room.

The room where is found his stuff in was painted dark blue and the bed was a queen sites, which his brother had properly brought him, the bed shed was blood red which made it stand out as the walls was a much darker color, but that just made Sasuke like it even more. He looked around and found a desk that was placed on the direct opposite of the bed.

Sasuke signed that he found out that there was no closet where he could put his cloth, _great_ he thought as he no longer knew where he should place all his cloth, which by the way isn't little.

Sasuke looked over at the boxes and decided that he wouldn't pack out before he had got all he needed for his stuff, included his wardrobe. So instead of doing what he should he started to look around in the house, trying to get to know it better.

He had been in the kitchen and the living room, but as he was about to go into Kakashi's room (which he by the way didn't now) he was interrupted by the front door opening.

"**Kakashi"** a man yelled, his voice sounded like it was a man between the age of 25-35 Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was certain that he was going to find out who this stranger was. Sasuke walked over to the entrance where it sounded like the person was, and certainly he found a blond haired man, which looked like he around the age of 30 years, his eyes was light blue just like the skies, and the skin was a little tan but again not very much.

The man turned towards him as he heard footsteps and apparently he had expected it to be Kakashi as he had opened his mouth, but there was no sound coming out from it. **"Who are you?"** Sasuke asked politely as he wouldn't risk anything yet.

The man in front of him closed his mouth, and tried to regain his pride even thought Sasuke opinion was already that he was an idiot. **"I'm Minato Namikaze, could it be that you are Sasuke?"** Sasuke just stared at him and nodded as he didn't feel like talking to a stranger, so he turned leaving the man in the entrance as he walked into the living room and turned the TV on. He didn't care about what the man did, as it seemed he was and friend of the owner.

It didn't take long before Minato followed Sasuke into the living room where Sasuke was watching whatever there where on. "**Is Kakashi home?"** The man asked but didn't wait for an answer before he continued "**stupid question, of course he isn't."** the man said to himself as he sat down beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at the man for a moment before he ignored him again. **"So how old are you Sasuke-kun?"** Minato asked, trying to start o conversation. at the title kun Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he had never really like people to add kun to his name. **"Please stop using Kun." **Sasuke said not even thinking about answering the question about his age. The man just sighted as he realized Sasuke wouldn't answer his question, but Minato didn't give up that easily**, "okay then I will just call you Sasuke."** This time Sasuke didn't even react as he was completely ignoring the presence of Minato, and focused on the T.V program there was playing at the moment.

Minato was about to say something but were interrupted when the front door opened for the third time that day. This time there wasn't anyone calling, but you could clearly hear that someone walked around the house. Sasuke also heard the noise of the person, but ignored it as he didn't really care, but Minato on the other hand didn't wait any second before he stood up and walked out to the entrance, but he didn't find anyone, as the person had apparently walked into the kitchen.

"**Kakashi is that you?"** Minato asked as he stepped into the kitchen. The gray haired man looked behind himself as he had been facing the refrigerator.** "Oh hallo Minato, what are you doing here on sucks a good day, when you could be with your son?"** Kakashi asked as he continued to put the food in the fridge. Minato just sighted as he walked over to his old student. "**Because an old friend asked me to come, and as it seemed he had something important to talk about so I came."** He said as he hoped the man would remember that he had been the one who had asked him to come.

It seemed that Kakashi thought it over as he stopped moving and closed his eyes, as he recalled, what he had been doing that day else than shopping and having a little fun with a certain dolphin. First of Kakashi couldn't remember why he had asked Minato to come over, second he had expected that his charge first would come in the evening, and not in the morning, and right before he had to go too marked.

As Kakashi remembered Sasuke he looked at Minato **"do you know where Sasuke is?"** he asked as he completely forgot about what Minato said. Minato sighted as he realized that the other man had already forgotten about his question, **"he's in the living room, so no need to worry."**

Minato said in a slight defeated voice, "so why did you call me over?" he asked again hoping that he would get an answer this time, but as Kakashi hesitated he knew that he shouldn't expect one, as it looked like the man had forgotten. Minato had wanted to tell Kakashi a thing or two about calling others and then forgetting why the reason, but as he was about to do it, another person walked into the kitchen while scratching the back of his head so the spike would get even more messed up than they already where.

"**What do we have?"** the black haired boy asked, more to himself than the men, as he walked over to the kitchen. He turned his back to the others as he started to look thought the fridge. It seemed that he couldn't find the only thing that he wanted at the moment, so he looked behind himself and asked **"don't you have any tomatoes?**" the voice was grumpy as he felt a little sad but he hated to show weakness to anyone else than to his nii-san, so instead he covered it up.

Both Minato and Kakashi looked surprised at the boy, as they both had thought that teenagers simply didn't like vegetables no matter who they where, but here and now there was one standing in front o them, and even asking them if they had any! Sasuke just looked at the two men who made a fool out of themselves as it looked like their eyes was falling out of their head of clear surprise.

"**Why are you looking at me like that?"** Sasuke asked in a nervous voice, as he felt a confused about their reaction. As the word was spoke it was like a spell had been broke, or at least for Kakashi, as he wasn't the father of a boy who detested vegetables. "**Sorry I didn't expect you to like 'tomatoes'**" Kakashi answered happily as he had a feeling that this boy wasn't picky about food, but it was also a little sad as there was a thing less that he could torture the boy with.

"**Hn"** Sasuke answered as he closed the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen, well aware that the two men were staring at him. Sasuke looked around trying to decide what he should do now, should he go back to the television or should he go out and look at the surroundings. He decided for the second, as he knew that there was only boring stuff in the T.V this time at the day as most people either was in school or at work. Which made Sasuke wonder what kakashi and the man Minato worked as? But he soon forgot about it as he didn't really care.

The city street was quiet compared to where he had been living with his brother, the street was almost empty as it was only old woman and there was out shopping. Hopefully there won't be this quiet when the school ends. Sasuke thought as he already felt bored so he turned and walked in different direction not knowing where he was headed, but it wasn't like he cared. The farther he walked the fewer houses there where, it seemed that he was heading for the outskirt of the village as there was a lot more tree that there had been before. The gardens got bigger and you could hear birds singing more and more. But suddenly the houses disappeared and in front of him were a forest. Sasuke looked up and a little smile appeared on his face, only because he knew that he was alone.

Sasuke looked around making sure that there was no one looking at him, though there was no reason as no one knew him and he was all alone.((who would be looking he's all alone for god sake! O.o)) When he was sure there was no one looking, he ran into the woods, and stopped first when he was sure he had lost anyone that would have followed him. Sasuke stood still for only a short time as he only needed to catch his breath.

**Naruto **

Naruto looked back at the school as he ran. There was no way that he was going back, when he had finally regained his freedom, well at least for one day.

_Now where should I go?_ He asked himself as he knew that he couldn't head home, as he knew his father was home, and he knew that he would be asked about why he had been home so early. _Maybe the café, No someone might see me. The arcade? No to obvious. _Naruto stopped and thought about it for a moment before he realized the perfect place where no one would be able to find him _'the woods'_.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his destination, as he was one of the fastest in the village, but most of it was because the school was close to the forest. Before Naruto entered he took in the smell there was coming from the trees, and how the wind caressed his face like it was welcoming him home. He stood still for about five minutes before he started to get restless and went into the forest, heading for his special place, that only he knew about.

Somewhere in the forest was there a little opening, as it looked like the river had pushed some of the trees away making it look like it had happened so the sun could shine down and the water was clear and clean making it possible to see the stones there was hiding underneath the water.

Naruto sighted at the view, no matter how many times he came there, it still surprises him. Naruto looked around for a moment trying t find the spot where he usually sat, but as soon he found it he saw something that didn't belong to his little paradise.

He walked over to the sleeping person, and had indented to yell at him. he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Naruto was too shocked by the sight of the beautiful appearance to yell, but mostly because he suddenly didn't feel like waking the other person up.

As Naruto started at the black haired boy, he didn't notice that the eyes of the beauty had opened and was now looking at him.

**Sasuke **

"**Stop starring!"** Sasuke said as he sat up, he didn't like how the other person looked at him, and specially not that he hadn't noticed the person before he had come up close, _how could I be this careless_ he asked himself as he carefully observed the blond.

It seemed like the blond had been in some kind of daze as he was shocked when Sasuke had spoke. **"I-I didn't stare"** Naruto yelled as he knew the black haired boy was right, though he wouldn't confess he had been. **"Hn"** Sasuke said before he stood up, and looked around trying to find the way he had used to come there.

Naruto had felt a little angry at the lack of response, but he forgot all about it as he noticed that the other person was looking around trying to find something. **"What are you looking for?"** Naruto asked out of curiosity as he watched the others movement trying to see if it gave some kind of hint.

But Sasuke didn't answer, he only looked back at Naruto for a short second, before he started to search again, and this time he found the little hole in the bushes and started too walked towards it. But as he only was a few feet's away, something come up in front of him. **"What are you doing?"** Sasuke asked with a cold voice as his face was blank, not showing any of the anger he had inside.

When Naruto had been ignored by Sasuke, he felt an anger rise up inside of him, and without thinking he stepped in front of the black haired man and blocked the way to the way out. Naruto was about to answer as he feel into the deep of the black eyes that he hadn't seen before now. The darkness of the eyes, felt like it was pulling him in deeper and deeper, felt like they could see his inner demon or soul.

As Sasuke didn't get any answer he tried to go around the taller boy, but again the boy moved in front of him, telling that he wouldn't be allowed to leave. So instead of just standing still waiting for the boy to wake up, talk or at least do something, he decided to use violence

The blow was fast and it seemed that Naruto hadn't expected it as it had hit him in the face, and made him fall hard on the ground. When Naruto had hit the ground he didn't move as he was too surprised by the sudden hit, **"what the"** he said as he tried to realize what had just happened, but before he knew Sasuke had already left.

_What an asshole_ Sasuke thought as he found the way back to the village.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

second chap is up yay..XD

please rewiev and tell me you opinion..=)


	3. Chapter 3

i finally made manged to make chapter three..XD

but before i'm going to start this chapter im going to say thanks to Dragon77 for the two rewievs i got, well it's my only two unfortunately, but thanks..

me: why does it feel like no one read my story?-.-

by the way chapter 4 will soon be on too as i already write quite a bit of it.

i do not own naruto, though i would wish i did..-.-

**Chapter 3 **

_That bastard_ Naruto thought as he walked down the street and towards his home, accompanied with a black eye. _His going to pay for this_, _he might be pretty but I don't care, he's going to pay_! Naruto promised himself, thought he couldnt stop thinking about how beautiful the boy had been.

All the way home, Naruto cursed the black haired boy and had already started to plan revenge against him. It was first when he reached the light blue colored house that he stopped to think about the revenge as he realized he was home earlier than he had planned to be and that he would have to come up with an explanation to the black eye.

**Fuck what****, do I do** Naruto asked himself I his mind, as he slowly walked up to the house. _Why not just tell him the truth?_ Another voice in his head asked.

_No way__! Are you crazy? He would flip, and give me house arrest! _

_Come on kit it can't be that bad._

_Not that bad? Don't you remember last time he found out__! He gave me house arrest for a whole month, and wouldn't allow me to eat any ramen at all! _

_And what an wonderful month_ the voice in his head sang, as it had always hated the tastes of that disgusting thing, _but the smell of your socks ruined it all!_ It said afterwards as it had been forced to live with the smell for whole 30 days.

"**Ha! that isn't my fault!**" Naruto yelled to the fox in his head.

_Then who is it?_ The fox said with matter of fact voice, that was saying he had already won the discussion.

Naruto didn't answer as he heard someone yell his name. Naruto turned around and found an older version of himself, looking right at him. Naruto stopped up and waited for the older man to reach him.

"**Naruto what are you doing here when you should be at school? And what happened to your eye**?" Minato asked his son, as he got closer to the 17 year old boy, with a black eye.

Naruto panicked for a short second, not knowing what to say, but he was saved by the voice in his head. _Take it easy kit just say that you got early free because the teacher didn't show up._

_Thanks_ Naruto said to his savior. **"The teacher was sick so we were thrown out of school**." Naruto said as he tried to hold the eye contact, though it was difficult. Minato looked suspicious at Naruto somehow feeling that he was hiding something from him. **"Then what happened to your eye?"** Minato asked as he knew that Naruto was hiding something from him.

Naruto face turned white, and his mouth closed and opened a few times, as he tried to think of something, but he couldn't. His father would get mad about whatever there had happened, except if it had been some kind of accident, but then he would end up making a joke out of himself, and reveal that he had been lying.

"**Naruto"** Minato said in a warning voice, which told Naruto that he would have to hurry if he wanted to save the situation. **"I tripped!"** Naruto said a bit too fast, and Naruto realized his mistake to late. **"What have you done now**" Minato said with an angry voice as he knew he should expect the worse, as naruto was know for his pranks and that he could sometime gp a little to far wiht them.

Naruto looked directly at his father's as he felt the angry at the accusing, **"I didn't do anything! it was that bastard who suddenly hit me for no reason!" **Naruto yelled at his father, who was standing right in front of him, and looked doubtful at his son. **"So what you tell me is that this bastard hit you for no whatever reason?" **

"**I only wanted to know who he was**" Naruto said in honestly, not thinking about that he hadn't asked the boy at all. Minato looked at him, as he knew that it might be true, as Naruto had always been bad at lying, but he knew that he would have to talk to Naruto about skipping, but first they had to do something about that eye so it wouldn't get worse.

**********Next day**** **

**pov Sasuke **

A black haired boy slowly walked down, his head was facing the ground as he walked and the only thing he could hear was the music coming from his IPod that was turned on full blast. Nothing could reach him as he had completely closed of all his senses, and it was a wonder how he reached the school without getting hurt at all.

As Sasuke stood in the gate into the school, he was surprised by the size of the school as he had thought it would have been a little school, but no it was the exact opposite, it had two huge buildings and it was surrounded by trees and benches. Sasuke saw that it was the groups there was around the benches either sitting on them or just standing beside them, while the loners was sitting under the trees and reading or sleeping. _Seems like a nice place_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards the entrance to the building where it seemed that he would be able to find the principal office

At first Sasuke had absolutely no idea where to go but he refused to ask for help as his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. It took him 30 long minutes before he found the door where there was written principal. _Finally_ he thought as he knocked on the door and when in.

Behind a desk was a blond haired woman, Sasuke looked suspicious at her doubting what he saw. The woman was sitting and drinking sake, _this defiantly can't be the principal_ he said to himself as he almost turned around and excused himself, but he was stopped by the woman's voice **"are you the brat, Uchiha Sasuke?"** the woman asked with a powerful voice.

Sasuke didn't move as he answered with a polite voice though he already hated the old hag, **"yes that would be me**" _how dare she call me a brat she doesn't even know me! And who the fuck drinks while they work? _Sasuke asked himself with anger, but none of it could be seen or heard as his whole face was blank and showed no kind of emotion, one of the good things he had gotten from being an Uchiha.

The woman was staring at him, expecting to get some kind of reaction but as she didn't get anyone she started to mess around the papers there were laying on her table. The table was a mess and it seemed like there was no system in it, but it took less than 3 second before the woman had found what she had been looking for, she held out her hand with the paper and looked at him telling him that if he didn't take it she wouldn't be responsible for what would happen to it. Sasuke took the hint and griped the paper as fast as he could as it might be something important, and of course it was, as it was telling him what lectures he had and where they were held.

"**I called someone who is going to be your guide for the next week, but have to wait as he hasn't arrived yet."** The woman said as he filled her cup, and drank it with the same, making Sasuke look at her with disgust. "**If you have any question come with them now, cause I don't want to answer them later."** The woman said absentminded. But Sasuke just kept quiet as he didn't want to have anything to do with the woman.

After five minutes of quietness the door was opened and a red head was standing in the door looking at Sasuke and then over to the woman who had started to wave at them, telling them they could leave.

The two boys was now standing outside the office not saying anything, the first one to break the silence was the read head **"I'm Gaara! I will be taking care of you this week." **His voice was dull not showing any feelings at all **"if you have any question just ask, but I warn you if you get to close I might bite!"** he said as he started to walk, not even asking about where Sasukes first lecture was going to be.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as he was too confused by the last sentence the read head had said. But in the end Sasuke just followed the read head to where ever they headed.

As they Walked Sasuke started to look down at the ground, not even considering too remember the way to the place they were headed towards as Sasuke didn't care. Automatically Sasuke started to follow the other guy, as his thought started to drift off. It was first when he bumped into the guy Gaara that made him stop up. Gaara lifted one of his invisible eyebrows as he looked at Sasuke. It was first now that Sasuke noticed that the guy didn't have any eyebrows, and around the eyes was a thick blank line which made it look like he was someone who needed sleep and above his left eye was a tattoo with the sign of love, which made Sasuke wonder who this guy was.

"**We're here"** the read said as he opened the door and stepped into the room they were standing in front, and not long after the raven haired followed.

The room Sasuke stepped into was filled with student and he saw that Gaara was already on his way over to his seat, and Sasuke was about to follow, but was stopped by the teacher, which by the way Sasuke already knew who was. The gray haired man yelled to the student making them keep quiet, but as the few girls in the class saw Sasuke most of them started to talk out loud about how hot and handsome he was, and even some of them said he was cute.

Sasuke didn't listen to any of them as he was glaring at his teacher and landlord. But Kakashi just ignored it as he tried to make the girls keep quiet, so the other would be able to hear what he was about to say, **"This is our new student."** He looked at the raven haired boy and smiled before he continued "**and not to make it to boring he will tell us a little about himself! And if any of you have any question just ask and he will answer!"** the way Kakashi said was with a happy voice, which only irritated Sasuke but he knew that the man was serious so he decided to get it over with as fast as possible, **"my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and you don't have to know anything else!"** Sasuke said as he walked towards the empty seat there was beside Gaara, while the girls screamed/asking him if he had a girlfriend, what his hobbies was and so on.

The first hour was had been okay though he had felt like beating Kakashi up, as the man had kept on talking about his porn to the class and it seemed like it was normal for the others, as they had ignored the older man.

But after the second lecture Sasuke felt like dying of boredom, he been so tired after having society with the old man Sarutobiwhich everyone apparently called the third, why he didn't know, Sasuke only knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake in his hours as all he did was talk and talk, and if anyone talked when he did they would get detention. So Sasuke would properly end up skipping that one a lot.

The third lecture was fast as it was math one of his favorite subjects. Zabuza Momochi was the teachers' name, Sasuke liked him, but at the same time he didn't. Half of the man's face was hidden by a mask, and his hair was spiked, which reminded him about someone, but he couldn't remember who. But the lecture had gone smoothly as it was his best subject, and favorite.

Sasuke looked away from the chalk board when the loud clock said it was time for lunch break. He stood up and so did all the others in the room as the sound of the chairs was loud. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was hungry. Sasuke looked over at his guide as they had been together since the first lecture, waiting to see if the red headed indented to go to the cafeteria, but the boy was still sitting while looking at the door, it seemed that he waited for something but Sasuke had no idea of what it could be so he decided to follow the flow of students, as they properly where going to the cafeteria too.

The halls was filled with students, and most of them where going in the same way, making it difficult for those who were going in the opposite direction. As Sasuke walked down the hall he could feel eyes looking at him, but Sasuke didn't think much about it as he thought it was properly some of his new fan girls, which he already hated, especially the pink haired and blond ponytailed haired girl that he had meet in his first lecture. The two girls had already spread rumors around so almost everyone in the school knew about him, which was something Sasuke didn't want, as he had been the most popular guy at his previous school, which meant that he knew he wouldn't be able to get a break and get his quality time with himself.

The cantina was filled with people and the line to the food was huge, it almost looked like he was back in the city, but only almost. The cantina was filled with colors and around the room was there round table where the groups was sitting and discussion about all kind of thing, things that didn't matter to Sasuke, but he looked around trying to see if there was an empty seat he could sit at, but as he looked around he saw the read head, _when did he get here? _He asked himself as he started to study the group his guide was sitting with.

Beside Gaara there was a girl sitting and talking to the pink haired girl Sakura that was one of his ignoring fan girls, the girl beside Gaara was black haired and had a beautiful face, and the hair was tighten in a knock behind the head.

Beside the two girls there was a person with a ponytail that was sitting right up in the air, and the head was lying on the table making it look like the person was sleeping.

Beside the sleeping boy there was a fat boy sitting and eating of a lot of food, Sasuke just starred at the boy as he kept on eating faster than Sasuke had ever seen anyone do. He turned his head as he started have a stomachs form just looking at the fat boy.

The last two people there was sitting there was a brown bowled haired boy with the thickest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen, and by the way the boy sat and talked it looked like he had way to much energy, the girl he was talking to had dark purple hair that went to hers shoulder and hers eyes was gray, which made Sasuke wonder if she was blind but it didn't seem like it as she was looking around the room, while listening to the boy beside her.

Sasuke looked around again trying t find a place where he could sit without getting annoyed by others, but as he just as he found a place someone walked right into him, making him fall to the ground, and spill his food all over him as he hit the ground with his ass.

"**What the fuck"** Sasuke said as he looked down at his food filled cloth, before he looked up at the shocked blond who was staring at him just like the last time they had meet. Sasuke just glared at the blond as he stood up and repeated the same words he had said at their first meeting **"stop staring!"** Sasuke stood up, as it seemed that the blond woke up from the shock. **"What are you doing here?"** Naruto yelled as he pointed at the raven haired, _is he stupid or wh_at, **"what does it look like"** Sasuke answered as he noticed that people was now starring at them, _great so much from staying away from attention_ the Uchiha thought he turned away from the blond, not wanting to get infected by the stupidity of idiot. But once again the blond stopped him, making the rest of the people in the cafeteria stare at them.

"**I'm not letting you leave again**!" the blond yelled, not noticing that people was starring at them. But Sasuke didn't want to stay so he tried to struggle to get free but he found out that he couldn't, _what the fuck_ the Uchiha thought as he knew he wouldn't be able to escape without having to use violence, but he couldn't as he still was in school, so he did the only thing he could. Sasuke glared at the boy, but somehow he wasn't affected by it at all, which only irritated the raven even more **"let go of me!" **he said with a low yet threatening voice, trying to scare the other boy, but the only thing he got out of it was that the other person tighten his grip in his arm.

They both stood still for a few seconds listening to the voices of the crowd that had formed around them, till the blond started to pull the raven with him out of the human filled cafeteria.

When the blond finally stopped Sasuke tried to gain his breath as the blond had been running till he reached a deserted place, where there only was three people sitting under the threes and reading or sleeping.

As no one of them said anything Sasuke decided to speak up, **"Would you let go of my hand!"** his voice was cold and showed no emotion. **"no!"** the other boy said full of emotion as he once again tighten his grip, which made Sasuke whine as it hurt even more, as he had been pulled around for the last five minutes.

The grip in his arm loosened a little but not enough for Sasuke to escape. **"What do you want?"** Sasuke asked as he didn't want to stay with the blond more than necessary. The question seemed to surprise the other boy and it seemed like he was at a loose, _could it be that he pulled me around for nothing_ Sasuke asked himself as he started to get angry as he didn't have time for something like this.

And out of nowhere the question finally came **"what's your name?"** the blond looked serious at Sasuke as he finally got the courage to ask. But the question had made Sasuke go into shock, _was that all? No there have to be more, _Sasuke convinced himself "**if you haven't already heard it, it is Uchiha Sasuke!"** as soon as the words had been spoken the grip on his arm disappeared and he was free. But Sasuke just starred at the boy in front of him not believing that there was nothing more to it. **"Was that all?"** the question came out of his mouth before he could stop them, and it made the blond look at him with the same surprised look Sasuke had, **"yes, I don't think there is anything else."** The blond said with a quiet voice. Suddenly the anger welled up in the raven even more than there had been when they had meet the first time, near the lake in the forest. But Sasuke held it back as he didn't want to have trouble on the very first day. **"If that is all then please stay away from me from now on as I don't want to become as stupid as you are!" **he said with a cold voice, which only hided the deadly fire of anger he had inside of him.

But it seemed that the blond didn't like to be criticized even if it was the hot raven that had taken over his dream the last night. **"I'm not stupid you bastard!"** Naruto answered back and waited for the ravens' comeback**. "I'm not the one pulling other people around just to find out what their name is!"** the raven answered back and this time the anger could clearly be heard. This time the blond didn't answer back as he realized that it was true what the raven said.

When Sasuke knew that he had won so he turned around and walked away, and headed for the school, not even looking back at the blond boy, he still didn't know the name on.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry guys but there is properly a lot of spelling mistakes as I only read though it once.

Please review as it encourage to write more and faster...^^

see you in the next chapt..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

******Naruto******

After five minutes of looking in the direction Sasuke had walked, it seemed that Naruto brain had started to work _what the fuck did I just do, wasn't I supposed to beat the hell out of him!?_ Naruto yelled to himself in his mind.

_Would you be quiet, I was in the middle of a nap. _The fox complained as it had been awakened by the yelling.

_Don't you care about what I want?_ Naruto shocked said to the fox. And it took less than a second before Naruto got an answer, but unlucky for him it wasn't what he had wanted but somewhere he ha expected it.

_no! _

Naruto was speechless _how can you say that you're a part of me. You should care about what happens to me!_ He cried as he wanted to fox to help him.

_Happened? It doesn't seem like anything is wrong, on the contunary it seems like you have more energy than ever._ The fox answered though it knew that it wasn't that the kid was talking about. _If it is how you body reacted when you saw the Uchiha has nothing to do with me _

_What do you mean it has nothing to do with you, I wanted to beat the hell out of him and you know it, so how come I'm not in the middle of it! _

_That might be because of the erotic dream you had about him last night, and you can't deny the thoughts you got the first time you saw him at the lake. _The fox said as it once again had won.

How he wanted to run his hand those black locks that was sitting on the perfect white skin, which matched so well with the midnight dark eyes. **"No no no I'm not going to think like that!"** Naruto said out loud without noticing it.

_Look at what you made me do!_ Naruto yelled at the fox in his head that was laughing at how Naruto had reached to its last comment. _Aren't my fault, I only said what's true, it's all your own doing_. The fox finally said as it had started to calm down a little for the laughing fit, and was now giggling a little.

_No way, I hate that bastard! I hadn't even done anything to him, when he suddenly decided to hit me! _

_Of course you don't know, as the Uchiha said you are stupid! _The fox before he decided it had been awake long enough, so before Naruto could do anything to stop the Kyuubi was fast asleep.

_Damn that fox_ Naruto said at the same time as the bell rang and told the student to head for their classes. Naruto realized that he would have to run to make it in time for his next class.

As two hours went by the only thing Naruto thought about was Sasuke, but every time he noticed what he was thinking about he tried to think of something else, but it was impossible as his thought would just go back to a certain raven haired boy.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him_ he thought as he was walking over to his last class that he had with Maito Gai, _hopefully lee will be able to make me forget all about him. _Naruto looked at the clock and found out that he would have to be dressed in less than one minute, but Naruto already knew that it would take 5 minutes to get to the dresser, so he decided to take it easy as it wouldn't make any difference if he was ten or five minutes late.

The room Naruto entered was filled with running students, but when some of them noticed Naruto they changed direction and ran towards him. Naruto got a bit scarred as one of them was rock lee, the fastest student in the whole school, **"NARUTO!"** he yelled as he ran right into Naruto which made them both fall on the ground., with lee on the top of course.

"**What are you doing lee?"** another person said who was looking down at the two boys.** "I am just showing my young fullness by greeting my friend with all the power that I have!" **lee said as he sat up on Naruto stomach, which took all the air out of Narutos lungs, making all blue in the head, but there had come a third person who pushed lee away from Naruto making it possible for him to breath again. **"Are you trying to kill him"** this time it was a girl voice and it belonged to a certain pink haired girl. **"No I wasn't I'm sorry."** Lee answered with a sad voice as he had only wanted to show how young full he was.

"**It's okay guys. Lee didn't do it on purpose, right." Naruto** said when he had finally regained his breath, and sat up, only to have it taken from him again_. What is he doing here_ Naruto asked himself as he saw Sasuke running around with the rest of the people.

Everything in Naruto mind stopped working as he was looking at the raven and studied what he had on, and what he might look like without the lose dark gray pants he had on and the T-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as it was sitting so tight on him that you could easily see every movement the body made, _why isn't it white?_ Naruto asked himself as he had wanted to see the white skin beneath the dark T-shirt.

"Hallo? Naruto are you listening?" Kiba and Sakura asked as they looked worriedly at him, **"you haven't said a word for the last 3 minutes"** Kiba said felt that something was wrong with his best friend, that usually was so happy and hyper, that he sometimes had the same wavelength as lee. **"Do I have to say something all the time!"** the blond said before he started to pout as a cover p on the thought he had just had. **"Yes! But if your fine then that's good."** the brown haired boy said to his best friend, before he turned around and joined the people that had was already running.

Naruto turned to the lee and Sakura that was still discussion about something weird, or so he thought. **"I bet I can run 20 laps faster than any of you can"** Naruto said trying to get their attention. "**You wish."** Said Sakura before she ran with all she had, and not long after lee joined her yelling **"let's show the world our young fullness!" **the four of them ran with all they had trying to be the first one to finish, making the blond think about something else than the black haired beauty there was in the same room as him.

As soon as the boys got permission to go take their bath, Naruto ran out there though he was completely exhausted, and lee was following right behind as he saw it as a challenge.

As the cold water hit Narutos body, he took a deep breath as it was like cold against his warm body which was filled with sweat, and as he had finished, there others boys had undressed and stepped into the little room where they were supposed to take showers.

The only thing that Naruto hadn't thought about was that another certain person also was going to take a shower sooner or later, and unfortunate he had decided to walk into the room butt naked as Naruto had turned around ready to leave.

Naruto could see everything clearly as Sasuke didn't hide anything he was proud of, and he should certainly be proud of his little friend, but that wasn't everything, his body was famine yet at the same time masculine as he didn't have to much muscle but neither too little, the skin was white as cream and looked just as soft as feather.

Even thought the boy came closer for every second Naruto wasn't able to take his eyes off him, he wanted to see if the body was as soft as it looked, to smell the sweat that the body was covered with, and at last he wanted to know how well that body was build, in more ways than one.

Narutos thought was abruptly interrupted as a person from behind him walked right into him, making him notice that had gotten a little problem in the lower part of his body. _Fuck _Naruto thought as he looked around, seeing if anyone had noticed his little problem, luckily for him it didn't seems like it, so he quickly covered his lower part and ran out to the dresser and got cloth on before anyone could say young fullness.

Naruto was jumping around when the last bell rang, and the teacher said goodbye before leaving the classroom. **"Finally!"** his best friend beside him said they made their way through the human filled corridor and entrance.

"**You got anything to do now?"** Kiba asked as they changed to their outside shoes. **"No but I have to go home straight as I got house arrest yesterday."** Naruto tone was a bit stress filled as he hated to be locked up, he was hundred percent sure that he would get claustrophobia if he stayed in one room or place to long.

"**For how long?"** the brown haired boy asked, as they both now were walking out of the school ground. **"I have no idea, but something telling me I should expect the worse!**" Naruto felt his friends hand on his back giving him a friendly slap, trying to cheer him a little up, **"to bad! Me and the others are going to the arcade"** Kiba's hand disappeared and so did the person as the brown haired ran to the exit and meet a few others boys, and soon their where out of Naruto sight.

Naruto sighted as he just wanted to run away, he didn't want to face what awaited him when he returned home, especially not because he knew that his father had decided his punishment.

***blue house***

Naruto looked in wonder at the unidentified car, which he had never seen before in front of his house. _did something happen!_ Naruto panicked slightly scared that it might be some kind of burglar, but then again, wouldn't they hide something like that.

As quickly as he could he walked over to the door and opened it without making a sound. From where Naruto was standing he could hear two men talking, and he recognized both of them. _Thank god_ Naruto breathed out in relief when he knew everything was okay.

As Naruto had thought something was wrong, he had forgotten all about his punishment there awaited him, so instead of being humble he walked happily into the room, with two men and one boy in, who he had never expected to see in his own home.

"**Bastard! What are you doing in my house?"** Naruto yelled as he pointed at the raven who was sitting in the black couch. All of them looked over at Naruto, two of them looked surprised while Sasuke only looked at his direction, before he looked away, not caring about Naruto's presence at all.

"**Do you know each other?"** Minato asked as both he and Kakashi was a bit confused about why Naruto suddenly had yelled at Sasuke and even called him a bastard. "**Of course we know each other! It was him who hit me yesterday for no reason at all!" **Minato didn't say anything as he had already been told about the incident that had taken place the day before, but he had never expected the 'bastard' to be Sasuke. Even if Minato knew what Naruto talked about, it didn't mean that Kakashi knew what was going on, **"what are you talking about?"** Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back.

Minato turned around ready to answer but his son was faster than him **"that bastard hit me for no reason at all yesterday, when I tried to be friends with him!" **Naruto was once again pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"**What are you talking about dope**?" Sasuke said as he stood and bowed to Minato, completely ignoring Naruto. **"I will be leaving now, as I have some homework due till tomorrow" **and before either Kakashi or Minato could say something Sasuke was out of the door.

"**That bastard how dare he ignore the great Naruto Uzumaki!"** Naruto yelled as he now truly was mad at the transfer.

The two other men in the room just shook their heads at the sentence **"mah, mah Naruto don't get so angry, that's just the way he is."** Kakashi said as he tried to get Naruto to relax. Naruto calmed down, but the anger was still there. **"If you calmed down enough to listen to what we have to say, the please take a seat." **

Naruto looked at his father before he sat down at the couch and so did the two men after Naruto. **"So what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Actually it really easy." **

"**So?" **

"**We want you to become friends with Sasuke, show him around till he gotten used to Konoha." **

Naruto couldn't believe his own ears**, "no!"** there was no way that Naruto would get near that sexy bastard, who plagued his dreams and his daily thought if he was near.

"**I will forget about your house arrest."** Minato said hoping his son then would agree.

Naruto thought for a moment, if it was worth it but he couldn't figure it out sp he decided to give it a try "**I will try, BUT only till he finds his own friends or till he know his way around!"** Naruto said as he took the TV controller and turned it on. While Minato and Kakashi smiled to each other, knowing that they had won the first battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

the grammer is properly really bad because i didnt have time to read it though.. sorry..


End file.
